See You
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: A bond, so special, not even the inevitable can tear it apart. Birthday fic.


**Alright, finally feels good to be back :3 What's up? Hope you're doing fine. I'm here with another fanfic, and it's special because it's a very belated gift to a very good friend, Ann Granger ;,D I am so lucky to have her as a friend, she really cared for me in times I needed someone. She is pure, sweet and really misunderstood at times. Sh deserves all the love she gets, and more. So here's a tribute from me to Tyson's twin. Happy birthday Ann, hope you like this :D**

 **Obviously, I do not own beyblade. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Is everything okay Tyson?"  
She couldn't help but notice him sitting on a bench one night, staring into the koi pond with empty eyes. She had to sit beside him; this was not like him, this was not the gregarious and happy Tyson Granger. He wasn't the one who'd get down and blue quite often, so why now?  
"I miss him." He sighed out, she could feel the pain in his voice.

"I miss him a lot, Hilary; he was like my… my brother. I don't even feel the same about Hiro and he's my blood!" He said as he buried his face in his palms, severely shaken. She tried to comfort him, she tried to hug him, but he did not let her. Annoying or not, Tyson was still her friend and Hilary felt sad as she saw him sadden, almost broken.

"He'll come back Tyson." She whispered, trying hard to be as caring as possible.

"I don't care." Tyson angrily murmured, Hilary soon realized that he was not in a mood to discuss his issues, let alone face them. She decided to leave him be, not risking more damage.

* * *

Tyson sat on the bench for a long time. He remembered all the times he tried to convince Kai to come back; how much effort he gave into bringing him back into the team just so he can feel whole. In all honesty Tyson never really desired greatness; all he wanted was to be close to his friends, his teammates, his brothers…

He always had this blind trust on Kai that he will never truly abandon him. He knew Kai was a jerk, and he was not really easy to confide in, but when push came to shove Kai was there for him. He stood beside him, whether Tyson knew it or not. At times even when his own flesh and blood (Hiro) was oblivious to his feelings, Kai would care for him. He would never really let him go, at-least that's what Tyson thought.

But times can sometimes be a very big burden, a big bitch that can turn the strongest of people weak…

* * *

Somehow after the world championships, things estranged between Kai and Tyson. It was never evident, but it was definitely an omnipresent. And the weirdest part was that neither Kai nor Tyson showed any signs, hidden or obvious, that suggested an estrangement. Yet… it was there… why?

Why were he and Kai not talking? What was Kai's reason to avoid him? Was he sour at still losing to him again? Probably not, because Kai _himself_ that he enjoyed losing to Tyson because he'd always learn something from him, to him that was the ultimate sign of Kai's honest appreciation towards him. Someone who confined his emotions within himself throughout his life was now open to someone who was no less a child to him. But he told him everything, things that he didn't even tell his own self; secrets that his heart had burdened upon himself for so long. Suddenly Tyson was exposed to a side of the cold Russian that he thought didn't even subsisted; Kai cried in front of him, he smiled with him, he laughed with him. For the first time (in Kai's life probably according to him) Kai was depicting actual human emotions. Tyson liked this new Kai; of course to keep his reputation intact the cold male had to really stretch Tyson's skin, sometimes literally. But Tyson didn't mind, Kai was now closer to him than anyone ever was, he didn't even mind when Hilary and Tyson started dating, he'd support Tyson and even give him useful tips to keep the fiery brunette happy. Seemed as though that there was more to Kai than met the eye. Unfortunately that was about to be proven true.

As time progressed, things got…complicated. Somehow, Kai drifted away. But it wasn't sudden like it was before; this time it was gradual. And this confused Tyson badly, firstly he was unaware of why Kai was drifting away, not that he didn't knew that Kai was eccentric but after all what had transpired between them and how they had managed to bond. Tyson couldn't wrap his head around the trepidation that Kai may abandon him gain, and alas hi foreboding came into fruition.

 _Kai drifted away…. Not to Russia, but to God's Kingdom…_

 _Six months after their aforementioned bonding, Kai passed away…_

* * *

Everyone attended his funeral, all but Tyson, who was waiting for Kai on the same bench near the same koi pond where they confided to one another. The smell of jasmine wafted that gloomy day, everyone had returned to the dojo after the funeral. Max, Ray and Kenny were checking Kai's contacts to fid any heirs (siblings, nieces, nephews, anyone) Daichi had returned to his hometown to work for the construction company where once his father worked, he said that he would visit the following month to pay his condolences. Hilary had tried to cheer Tyson up, but either he was stubborn, oblivious or too depressed Tyson did not budge. So she decided to let him be, which brings us back to Tyson's present state.

Broken, torn apart, and alone…

* * *

There he was; just a few hours after his _brother_ had left him forever. However Tyson was strangely calm, even serene. It could be that he believed that the Russian was in a better place now; maybe he had gone completely mad and believed that Kai wasn't even dead in the first place. Or maybe he knew. Death of course, is inevitable, but untimely. And Kai's death was definitely untimely, which was a peculiarity itself. But Tyson had the key to this paradox…

 _What if he was the key?_

His tears started to well up as soon as he got the slightest remnant of Kai's gentle laugh; oh how he was open to him, only he knew. And now he was all alone, he felt alone, he felt naked; he felt unprotected in this world. His friend, ally, confidant, his brother…. Suddenly his tears riveted down his cheeks carrying some of the heavy feelings that his heart homed. But even tears were not enough for him, he never got the change to salvage Kai. He never got the opportunity to say good bye to his companion.

"Why?" He managed to mutter out.

"Why? Why did you leave? Why did you not take me with you? Why did you abandon me, Kai?!" he demanded, almost plead to his gone ally. He was met with the silence of the evening bathed in shadows.

"Huh, so you're going to ignore me like you always do, don't you Kai?!" He angrily muttered as his teeth clenched and his fists balled up. He was used to being ignored by the Russian, but this time he was met with an unusual hush. He wanted an answer, he needed an answer. He was met with no response.

"KAI!" The once confident, unbroken champion cried out in desperation as he collapsed on his knees. His tears dampen the desolate soil he knelt upon. All he wanted was to see him one last time, to feel him, to laugh with him, to smile with him, so hear his chuckle….

To hear his voice…

 _Goodbye…_

Tyson shook his head. he did not believe this

 _Goodbye…._

There it went again…. Was he hallucinating? Had he finally cracked? Why in the name of all that is pure he was hearing hi voice?

 _Tyson…._

He raised his head; he saw his face, staring tight back at him…

"Kai…"

 _You idiot._

"Kai!"

 _Well who else do you expect? Marilyn Monroe?_

"Why?"  
 _Why what, doofus? I don't read minds remember._

"No! Why did you leave me?"  
Silence…

"Kai, I asked you something, answer me."

 _You know why…_

Tyson's eyes gleamed more.

"No, no not that…"

 _Yeah, that…_

"Kai! I- I thought-!"  
 _I spoke with the doctor Tyson. My cancer wasn't cured; it wasn't curable in the first place._

"Then what happened the first time?" He asked.  
 _I don't know, I guess it went into hiding or something like that. But it was never cured Tyson._

"Kai…"

 _I was going to die Tyson… there was no hope._

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

 _You'd get hurt Tyson, I didn't want to see you hurt._

"So, why did you come to me then?" Tyson asked, wiping his tears.

 _I had to come to someone who I trust._

"Liar! You used me!" He rebuked

 _No silly. I do love you, I've always did. You were my brother who I never had. I had no family Tyson. I had only you, what would I do without you… my champion?_

Tyson's tears once again welted out…

 _His_ champion?

 _I'm sorry…_

"It's okay Kai…"

Tyson once again broke into tears.

 _Tyson, please smile._

"What?" Just like a little child, he looked up at him hopelessly.

 _Smile, you idiot. Smile._

His lips curled into a smile.

 _Much better…_

His smile grew just a little more brighter.

 _I'll see you soon Tyson._

He turned around.

"Wait!" Tyson called.

Hm?  
"How long is soon?"  
 _Not long enough my friend, not long enough…_

"Oh okay."

He turned around. "Kai!" Yet again Tyson called.

 _Now what?_  
"Thank you." He said, shaken but satisfied.

 _No, thank you…_

That was all he needed. Kai waved back at him as he dissipated into the air, leaving Tyson alone once again, but not broken.

"Not long enough eh?" He said wiping his tears, "I'll see you later, pal. Get ready, I'm coming…"

And just as Kai wanted, Tyson spent his life, smiling… just for him...

* * *

 **Done. It took me a while, a little too long. And well, I'm not that convinced that this is good. Nonetheless I tried to muster all the emotion I could and put in into words. Again I hope you all liked this fanfiction. And once again a very belated but a very happy birthday tp you Ann. Enjoy yourself lad, you deserve it :,3**

 **Uh... reviews maybe?**

 **~Machu**


End file.
